Come Back to Me
by bluejay96343
Summary: After Billy chooses Zoe over Jane, Jane goes over the edge. Feeling more alone than ever before she allows her desperation to overtake her. *Song-Fic based on the song "Come Back to Me" by Utada Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this may be slightly depressing but I actually kind of like it. Which is odd for me, I rarely like what I write (: ENJOY!**

* * *

Jane walked down an emptied sidewalk, letting the cool October wind blow through her hair. Looking up to the darkened sky that had only a few small stars scattered about, Jane let the tears come.

_**The rain falls on my windows  
And a  
Coldness runs through my soul  
When the rain falls  
Oh the rain falls  
I don't want to be alone**_

Closing her eyes, Jane felt hot tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto her chest. _I should have just told him how I felt. Now I've lost him forever._ She thought to herself pitifully. _I've finally lost Billy._ Jane thought about all of their fights: Lulu and Billy's secret relationship, Billy's change of wardrobe, the awkwardness the followed Billy getting out of Juvenile, Jane contemplating leaving. And the one that stung the most. When Billy said she was 'just Jane".

_**I wish that I could photoshop  
all our bad memories  
'Cause the flashbacks  
Oh the flashbacks  
Won't leave me alone**_

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be the girl on your arm Billy! You were supposed to kiss me like you kiss her! You were supposed to love **ME** like you love her!" Jane yelled into the night sky before she completely broke down. She gasped for breath as deep gut wrenching sobs took over her body. Jane fell to her knees, skinning them.

_**If you come back to me  
I'll be all that you need  
Baby come back to me,  
Let me make up for what happened in the past  
Baby come back to me, come back  
I'll be everything you need, come back  
Baby come back to me, come back  
boy you're one in a million, come back  
Baby come back to me**_

Jane rocked forward so that her head rested on her clenched fists, which were resting on the ground. The tears kept coming long after the sobs had given way to hiccups. _I wish you could see Zoe for who she really is. She threatened me Billy! She threatened your best friend. I should have told you that I guess. Maybe then you wouldn't love her. Maybe then you'd love me._

_**Nothing I can do or say  
can change the past  
Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
Boy you're one in a million**_

Jane shakily sat up on her knees and rummaged through her purse. She sniffled when she found what she was looking for. Her fingers closed tightly around the cold metal of the .38 she had acquired from someone she met on the street in Brooklyn. Pulling it out of her purse, the tears started falling again. She pointed the barrel and her head and closed her eyes. _I'm sorry Billy._ And she pulled the trigger.

_**Baby come back to me  
I'll be everything you need  
Baby come back to me  
You're one in a million  
Everything I ever did  
Heaven knows I'm sorry but  
I was too young to see  
You were always there for me  
Baby come back to me**_

* * *

**I do not own JBD, Utada Hikaru or this song "Come Back to Me".  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**As per request! This is for you PurpleWings71, and any other person who secretly wanted Billy's reaction. I hope this makes you all happy! ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Tears blurred Billy's vision as he read the letter Jane had left him. "I'm so sorry Janey. This is all my fault." He whispered to the letter, his tears dripping onto the stationary and smearing some of the ink.

_Dear Billy,_

_If you're reading this, that means I'm gone. Wow, what a cliched way to start a letter to my best friend, my soul mate. My love. I wish I would have told you sooner. The truth is Billy, I've always loved you. I always will. I love the way you hold me when I'm upset, I love the way you call me Janey instead of Jane. I love the way you look in the morning, when we would wake up at 3 in the afternoon after staying up all night. I love the way you dress and the way you smell. The way you look at me when you know I need you. I love everything about you Billy Nutter. _

_Don't put the blame on yourself. What I did was not your fault. It was mine. I put off telling you how I really felt and because of that, you moved on. Then, after you met Zoe, I still couldn't tell you. She made you happy, she made you laugh! Your face lit up like the sun whenever you were near Zoe, so I let you have your happiness, even at my own expense. You deserve to be happy Billy. You need to be with Zoe and grow old together. Have kids and maybe even grandkids! I can't even begin to imagine what kind of father you would be. I bet you would be perfect. You would let your daughter wear make-up when she was only 10 if that's what she wanted. You would let your son eat ice cream for breakfast – as long as he shared. Our children would have had the world all to themselves. Maybe when we meet again. After all, we are soulmates. We belong together Billy. It'll only be a matter of time before we're together again._

_I'll wait for you on the other side even if I have to wait a lifetime._

_ Forever Yours,  
Jane_

As he read the last line, a part of Billy died. He was lying when he acted like he didn't have feelings for his best friend. He had chosen Zoe because she was safe. Zoe was predictable. Jane was...Jane. He knew everything about her but still couldn't predict what she would do next. He loved her. And now she wanted him to have THEIR family with another woman. No. Another Girl. Zoe was no woman. She paled in comparison to Jane.

Billy looked up to the stormy sky and said, "I'll do it Jane. Just for you. This won't be out of love, I promise. And when my time is done, I'll walk right into your waiting arms. Because we are soulmates. We belong together."

* * *

**If I'm being completely honest, I actually contemplated having Billy commit suicide just so he could be with Jane... But obviously, I ditched that idea.  
**


	3. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue requested by readinghottie16 (: Ask and you shall receive...most of the time. I'm not sure if I'm going to write Ben's pov, but I'll think about it. -To those of you wondering about the sequel to "double live" I swear I haven't forgotten, I've just been really swamped lately. I've gotten requests to do another General Hospital story and I have to keep up with all of my other ones too and just ... wow. Anyway, to tide you guys over I might just post more little drabble type things. (: hope you guys ENJOY!**

Billy lay alone, in his sterile hospital bed, awaiting his eminent death. He wasn't afraid. He was ready. Billy had spent the last 70 years waiting for his time to come.

Looking up to the white ceiling, he remembered the last line of Jane's letter to him. "_I'll wait for you on the other side, even if I have to wait a lifetime..." _Billy's old, withered face crinkled up into a smile. "I'll be with you soon Janey." He said, positive she could hear every word he had ever spoken to her.

Billy pulled out a small cardboard box and pulled out pictures of his family. Zoe had died 23 years ago, from a heart attack that seemed to come out of nowhere. She was a picture of perfect health, and while the doctors were skeptical, Billy had told them to just leave it alone. In truth, he didn't want an investigation. If there was an investigation, the police would undoubtedly find the bottle of toxin he had given his wife in order to force her healthy body to have a heart attack.

He didn't feel bad for doing it, and his children did cry over their dead mother. Honestly, they celebrated. They were finally free of their abusive mother's clutches. When they were younger and Zoe stayed home while Billy worked full time, Billy would return home to find unexplainable bruises on each of them. Billy Jr. and Zandra would cling to his legs while little Julia would claw at his neck as he held her tightly.

Despite everything that his children had been through, they grew up well and eventually had children of their own. The youngest, Julia, had Jane and Jessie twin girls; the middle child, Zandra, had Liam while Billy Jr. had Carson and James, two boys a year apart. They were all beautiful, and full of life. Oddly enough, Julia's little Jane reminded him of his own Jane. She had the same brown eyes, and same overachieving personality. Just thinking about her brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm ready." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. Billy didn't feel a thing as his soul slipped gently from his body and soared up to the other side. When he opened his eyes again he saw one thing. Jane. His heart nearly burst at the sight of her smiling face. Her bouncy curls, bright red lips, short skirt and feet encased in high heels brought back a flood of memories.

Jane walked up to Billy, who's soul still looked like his body had when he passed on, and stroked his wrinkled face. "I've missed you." She said, watching Billy's face closely, memorizing every crack and crevice.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea." Billy replied, as he pulled his fingers through her tangled hair. He pulled Jane in closer and pressed his fragile lips to her plump ones. As their lips touch, a golden warmth slipped through their bodies and when Jane opened her eyes after breaking the kiss, she gasped. "Billy! Look!"

Looking down at himself, Billy realized his bones were no longer creaking, his lungs no longer wheezed and his eyesight had improved. He was 18 again. Just like Jane. "This is unbelievable." He breathed, amazed.

Jane shook her head. "No. It was meant to be. We're soulmates Billy, we belong together." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

They walked into whatever future lie ahead, hand in hand. Soulmates finally reunited.


End file.
